Bridgit Pike
|appearances = 7 episodes (see below) |actor=Michelle Veintimilla (Season 2) Camila Perez (Season 3) }} Bridgit Pike is a member of the Pike family and lived in The Narrows where she met and befriended Selina Kyle. She was later forced by her brothers to go on one of there missions, however she got burnt causing her to make a fire proof outfit. After killing her brothers, she attempted to go on a spree a criminal activity, using a flamethrower as her signature weapon, until she died by her own fire. She was later sent to Indian Hill where she was revived by Hugo Strange and was forced to work with him. After the Arkham incident, she went into hiding until she teamed up with Oswald Cobblepot, Ivy Pepper, and Victor Fries in order to rule Gotham. Biography Early life When Bridgit was a child, Selina Kyle showed up in The Narrows, looking for her mom every day with tears down her face from crying. At some point, she had met Ivy Pepper. Forced into the family business Bridgit answered the door one day, greeting Selina Kyle who along with Butch Gilzean was there on business. Bridgit was later signaled by Joe Pike to get him and their company beers, though she was kicked in the backside by Joe after she forgot to get Gilzean a glass. Going outside to cry, Bridgit was followed by Selina who told her to take care of herself and to be strong. Later while cleaning, Bridgit was told by Joe that she had received a promotion, as due to the death of Evan, Joe and Cale needed a new entry man for their job. At first refusing, Bridgit was given the option of being thrown out or taking part in the family business, choosing the latter. Carrying out orders from Joe, she later started a fire with thermite and high-end accelerants, being told by Joe over a walkie-talkie that before she left, there was one more thing to do. Going to the safe on her right, Bridgit used Sid Bunderslaw's eyeball to pass the sensor to unlock it, taking an old knife from it. While escaping through an air vent before the building was burned down, Bridgit's leg was burned. Outside, Bridgit was told by Joe to hurry up and get in the van despite her injury, as they had four more buildings to burn down. Later, while making a suit so she wouldn't get burned again, Bridgit was confronted by Selina who came to get the knife they had stolen the night previous, to take it to Penguin. After being warned by Selina that she was going to get herself killed, Bridgit revealed to Selina that she had actually enjoyed it, soon after prompting an argument between the two over freedom and family. At the Gotham Book Depository, Bridgit was caught by Detectives Gordon and Bullock. After separating some distance between herself and the Detectives using her flamethrower, Bridgit was grabbed from behind by Luke Garrett who attempted to subdue her, though she set him on fire with the flamethrower in the process. She was later able to escape, after Selina Kyle who had been watching on a fire escape, pushed down an escape ladder for Bridgit to use. Bridgit was taken back to Selina's place of residence to rest, and after asking for help and explaining that she had no money, the two infiltrated a bride-buying building and raided all the attendee's money. Bridgit was given instructions by Selina on where to go next, her brothers then show up and kidnap her. Joe and Cale torture her by blowing up firecrackers near her face. When she is freed by Joe, who welcomes her into the family again after blowing a firecracker, Bridgit arms her suit and lights up Joe and Cale with her flamethrower, killing Joe and severely injuring Cale, who was finished off when Harvey Bullock was spooked by his awakening. Bridgit reveals to Selina that she has changed and she infiltrates the bride-buying building again, freeing the women and killing some attendees. Outside, she is confronted by Jim Gordon, who wanted to help her. Sal Martinez shot her, leaking out kerosene on her suit. She proceeded to light a police car on fire, but was set aflame when it exploded, nearly killing her. Selina was devastated with what happened to Bridgit and held Gordon accountable for what befell her. What Selina and Gordon don't know is that Bridgit was transported to an underground facility at Indian Hill that is owned by Wayne Enterprises. One of the workers carrying her stretcher stated to the other that her fireproof suit was "melted" to her. Life at Indian Hill When Hugo Strange arrives in the Indian Hill facility, he is informed by Ethel Peabody that Bridgit Pike is not cooperating with their experiments. When Selina later came to the Indian Hill facility after being informed by Bruce Wayne that Bridgit was brought to Arkham whilst still alive as well as being told about it by Edward Nygma, she encounters Bridgit. Unfortunately, she has no memory of her life before Indian Hill, is sporting a new outfit, and now goes by the name Firefly. She mistakenly believes Selina is there to test her abilities. Firefly goes on the attack as Strange and Peabody watch. The assault results in Selina receiving a small burn to her left leg. She then manages to knock Firefly out, then attempts to use her flamethrower to break out of the room. Firefly regains consciousness while Selina attempts to escape and claims that she's the Goddess of Fire, something Strange had told her. Selina is able to get Firefly to recall aspects of her previous life as Bridgit Pike. As Firefly recalls the deaths of her brothers, she states that Selina will burn bright. As Firefly can't be harmed by fire, Selina claims that a goddess needs a servant. Firefly and Selina then work to escape their cell. When Hugo Strange has Victor Fries attack Selina Kyle, Firefly ends up fighting him up to the point where Strange accidentally gets caught in the crossfire. It's unknown to what extent Bridgit's memories have come back, as she refers to Selina as her friend. After the bomb that would destroy the Indian Hill facility was stopped, Firefly got away. Oswald Cobblepot and Ivy Pepper later found Bridgit working at a refinery still in her Firefly outfit, still affected by Hugo Strange's lie about her being a goddess, and being abused by her supervisor. At first, Bridgit didn't recognize Ivy until she told him about how she got to her appearance upon coming in contact with one of Fish Mooney's minions. Bridgit agrees to help out Ivy and quits her job while throwing a piece of hot coal into her supervisor's face. She is still at odds with Victor Fries and asks Oswald and Ivy to keep him at a distance from her. When Oswald later finds out that the Court is planning to bomb the First Bank of Gotham, he and Firefly go there and she attacks the Talon guarding the bomb and thus save the party. Back at the manor, she is tackled by a Talon when the Court comes for Oswald to exact revenge. Equipment Bridgit Pike wears a special fireproof suit and wields a flamethrower backpack. After helping to heal Bridgit Pike when she was brought to Indian Hill, Hugo Strange provided her a new fireproof suit and a new flamethrower backpack. Appearances * * * * * Season 3 * * * * Season 4 * }} Notes * Bridgit Pike is an original character who acts as an original backstory to the supervillain Firefly exclusive to Gotham. In the comic continuity, two males have taken on the identity of Firefly: Garfield Lynns (who debuted in Detective Comics #184) and Ted Carson (who debuted in Batman #126). Besides their fire weapons, they also had a type of gear that enables them to fly. The Garfield Lynns version of the character previously appeared in the first season of the television show Arrow depicted as an abandoned firefighter seeking revenge. * Bridget and her brothers are refereed to as Firebugs a named used by various fire based villains in the comics. References Category:Antagonists Category:Indian Hill residents Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Resurrected